Red Riding Hood
Red Riding Hood is an Everafter that lives in Ferryport Landing. Red was introduced in the series in book 3 as an evil - and deranged - member of the Scarlet Hand, but became a more important character in book 6. Granny Relda adopted her into the family. Description Red Riding Hood (or Red) is described as being around the same age as Daphne, this being described in book 2. This probably means Red was about seven years old. Book 3: The Problem Child Red Riding Hood made her official entrance into the series in The Problem Child, as she was mentioned in the cliffhanger in the previous book. Sabrina found Red Riding Hood inside an old asylum in Ferryport Landing with her kidnapped, sleeping parents. Red Riding Hood was mentally challenged at the time and was working with the deadly Jabberwocky. Sabrina and Puck escaped the asylum and reunited with the Grimm family. Then, a mysterious man, who turns out to be Jacob Grimm, showed up and told the family more about Red Riding Hood. He revealed that Red had lost her family in the past, referring to the murders of the Big Bad Wolf in the famous fairy tale ''Little Red Riding Hood. ''Mad with grief, Red would kidnap people to try to reenact her dead family. Her "house" type game included Sabrina's parents and the deadly Jabberwocky (who Red would treat like a kitty.) Red was also in possession of Sabrina's baby brother, though the Grimm family was not aware of this yet until the seventh book. Jacob also reveals that the Jabberwocky is the only thing that makes Red a real threat. Sabrina discovered the only way to kill the Jabberwocky is with the Vorpal Blade. However, the Blade at that time was scattered around Ferryport Landing in several pieces, which the Grimms started to hunt for. Later, the Jabberwocky attacked Puck, ripping off his wings. The Grimms make the Vorpal Blade whole again and Jacob Grimm slayed the Jabberwocky. Finally, Red revealed that she was not, in fact, the Master of the Scarlet Hand when saying "the Master will be mad" if she gave Henry and Veronica back to the Grimms. Nevertheless, they get their parents back from Red Riding Hood and then must leave Ferryport Landing to save Puck, which is the end of the third book. Physical Description Red wears a red cloak and has brown hair. Personality Insanity In her deranged state, Red was described as dangerous, sadistic, and even murderous. In her early life she experienced her grandmother getting murdered, which probably drove her deeper into insanity. Detained in Ferryport Landing, Red often dreamed of a perfect family (complete with a granny, of course) and liked to play House with people she kidnapped. She could get dangerous during one of her mood swings. Sanity When Red's mental state was cured by the North Wind, she was a completely different person. Red became an extremely shy girl, often feeling as if she wasn't a part of the Grimm family, even though Relda invited her into the family. She was often jumpy and haunted by the memories of her "past life." ﻿ Connections to Traditional Fairy Tale Red Riding Hood In the traditional red riding hood story the wolf is killed by a hunter, but in the Sisters Grimm version the wolf eats Red’s Grandma and traumatizes Red in to insanity. The wolf, A.K.A Mr. Canis, is ashamed of what he did. Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Grimm Family